Filter cigarettes are wrapped in bundles each containing a predetermined number of (twenty, for example) cigarettes by a wrapping machine as disclosed in Patent Document 1, and are thus produced into tobacco packs. The wrapping machine disclosed in Patent Document 1 wraps a wrapping material around the periphery of a bundle of filter cigarettes arranged in the same orientation in multiple tiers. The wrapping machine then folds both the open ends of the wrapping material in the inward direction to close the ends, thereby wrapping the bundle of cigarettes.